Mixing Business with Pleasure (Giovanni X Reader)
by Starmie308
Summary: The boss has had decidedly enough of his new Rocket executive flirting with him on the daily. One-shot


You had only been a member of Giovanni's personal security detail for a few months and couldn't be late to your briefing report with him. For the past week you had been away scoping out possible venues in Celadon City for a new casino location, and the boss would be expecting nothing less than exemplary results in less than fifteen minutes.

You tore around your apartment in a whirlwind getting ready to leave, socks sliding on the floor as you ran to feed and wake up your pokemon and then back around to the bedroom to throw clothes on your body. You glanced in the mirror quickly, "Shit, good enough, I guess," before running out the door with time to spare.

You made it to HQ in record time, and were soon buzzed in and riding the elevator to the boss's personal office. The secretary gave you a strange look when you checked in, but you double checked your face in the mirror on the way up and didn't see anything amiss. With a shrug, you decided to worry instead about the details of your successful mission you'd share with Giovanni. With all of that rushing, you actually managed to make it there early and still needed to rehearse in your head. You knew you had everything straight to the finest details and took every step to secure the location for Team Rocket, so why do you still feel like you're forgetting something?

It didn't dawn on you until the Rocket grunt opened the large double doors for you and you were stood greeting your boss. You forgot to put on a bra in your rush.

"Good morning, y/n. I hope you have good news for me. How was your week in Celadon City?" He stood up from behind his desk and gestured towards a small sitting area in his expansive office consisting of two brown leather couches facing each other. "Have a seat," he directed, carrying a steaming mug of coffee in one hand as he comfortably dropped onto the couch. It was a little too chilly in here. He looked at you quizzicallysince you were never usually nervous to greet him. "I have great news, actually!"You loosened up and smiled across from him, trying to awkwardly position your body so that he wouldn't notice your grave error. Cha cha, real smooth. But really, why is it so cold in here?

You swallowed your nerves and detailed all of the plans you drew up for his new casino. You tend to have a bad habit of rambling when you get excited, but Giovanni has never seemed to mind. You went on about how perfect your location was. The rent was cheap, the place had multiple underground levels for hidden operations, and the town was bustling with the bored elderly. The boss was clearly pleased with your results, pausing intermittently to ask questions until you wrapped up your presentation. "And Boss, did you know that statistically Celadon has a much worse gambling problem than anywhere else in Kanto?" You beamed with pride. While he always gave praise where credit was due, you weren't used to the boss smiling quite this much. "Excellent job, y/n. It's clear to me that this should be your first substantial project as an executive. You will oversee the acquisition of the new property as well as allocation of Rockets to the casino. I'm sure the project will be safe in your hands," He began, but paused, a slightly darker expression beginning to shadow his face. "But as much as I'm looking forward to Team Rocket's expansion into Celadon, there is another matter I need to address with you personally." He stood, his face cold and impossible to get a read, and moved to sit once again behind his desk, hands folded in front of his face.

"Come here." You did not like that tone. While the boss had never scolded you before, you've heard him speak to many a grunt with that same blunt, authoritative voice, and it was never good news. His dark eyes pierced through you as you stood and approached his desk. Remembering your mistake again, you crossed your arms to shield your chest from his gaze, as if a scolding wasn't humiliating enough. There was nothing you hated more than a lecture.

His brows furrowed. "Closer. Come around here," his lips pulled to one side in a smirk as you walked around his desk to stand beside him as he sat in his chair. It was apparently not close enough, as he firmly gripped your thigh and pulled you a step closer so that your leg was against the arm of his chair. Oh fuck, he noticed.

You nervously sucked your bottom lip as you remembered every glance you stole of his toned, imposing body and the tightness you felt in your chest whenever you got to watch your boss roll up his sleeves. There's no way he could have noticed that. Were they really just glances or did you take a few too many long stares?

"We need to discuss your wardrobe in the workplace," he purred, his hand still resting on the back of your thigh. Despite all of the time you'd spent imagining the ways you'd place your hands on him, the only thing you could do was hold them helplessly up by your shoulders in shock as his hand began to move on your body. "What's wrong with my wardrobe, sir?"

"Why would you come to see me without a bra?" You stood frozen as his fingers began tracing up your inner thigh as he spoke. From just beside your knee he traveled up almost to your ass and then back down again. Up and down, slowly, as light as a shiver. You struggled, but were quick to find your voice and didn't let it crack, "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. I forgot." A short and abnormally sharp breath escaped your nose as you finished the sentence, trying to relax your arms. You repeated, "It won't happen again, sir." Your hand found a place on his shoulder as a large, firm hand crept back upwards and grabbed your ass. A small squeal erupted from you as Giovanni grabbed you by the hips and forcefully pulled you down onto his lap. You could feel him quickly hardening against your ass as you squirmed, his hands still gripping your hips and pulling you back against him.

"Good. You already speak to me so informally every day. I don't want people to get the wrong idea." His voice grew even lower than usual, huskier. Goosebumps rose up on your arms as his breath teased your neck with a play of hot and cold air. "You've been flirting with me mercilessly since I promoted you." You eyes grew wide as you shook your head in denial despite the fact that you knew it was true. When he promoted you, your respect for the man was immense. The more time you spent by his side, though, that respect transformed into admiration, and from that, into a tingling yearning in the base of your spine that made you step a little too close to smell his cologne when he addressed you. One strong hand grabbed a knee and pulled your legs apart while the other held your torso back against his. As if you'd ever run away.

"One thing I have never been accused of is mixing business with pleasure." Your nails dug into the fabric of his pants as his fingertips began delicately tracing across your stomach and ribs, and gently across your hips. "I take pride in that." A warm hand cupped you between your legs and he began moving a finger up and down over your pants, enough to make your body start heating up. His breathing grew heavier as he inhaled deeply in your hair.

"You put me in a difficult situation. That isn't fair." He took a pause to leave several long, possessive kisses on your neck. Your own ragged breathing did nothing to stop him as his hand found your breast, protected by nothing but a thin shirt. You knew he could feel your heart thumping like a caged animal's. "But your body was built to be enjoyed." He pulled you down by your hips again, harder this time, forcing you to grind your ass on his cock, now desperately pulling his trousers tight.

You turned around, climbing on top to face him. "Maybe I just thought that you deserve a distraction every now and then," your voice came out in almost a whisper as you planted one hand on his chest and moved the other to explore a broad shoulder with light fingertips. But he swiftly grabbed your upper arms, pinning them to your sides with a selfish grin.

"Stand up," he ordered coldly. You pouted and complied, leaning back against the edge of the desk. He reached around your waist to the intercom on his desk and paged the receptionist, "Ensure that I'm not disturbed for the next hour. Something urgent has come up." He sat quietly for a moment with a fist beneath his chin, scanning your body up and down before stating, "You've spent enough time at my side to know that I take no pleasure in punishing my Rockets. But today I'll have to make an exception." You let out a happy little giggle as he rose up over you and began peeling your clothes off until you stood nude at his desk. When you tried to return the favor, he swatted your hands off of his suit jacket. "This is your punishment, not mine." He tried to maintain his signature steely demeanor, but you glimpsed an amused smile betraying him.

Before you had a chance to point it out, he picked you up and sat you down facing him on the desk. He took a moment to stare down at you hungrily before sweeping his desk clear with one arm and pushing you backwards with the other. You winced for a moment as the back of your head bumped the desktop, but Giovanni quickly slipped a large, warm hand beneath your head. His fingers entangled themselves in your hair as he pressed himself on top of you and began to kiss you deeply. You wrapped your legs around his waist, his clothes and belt feeling alien against your bare skin as he pushed his tongue against yours. You let out a muffled moan.

Finally, your hands could seize the chance to explore him. You ran the across his back, over his chest and disheveling his clothes, and back again to squeeze his ass. Maybe a bit too desperately. "Have patience," his gravelly voice whispered as he pulled back and began a trail of wet kisses and licks down to your breasts. Rough, strong hands gripped and massaged your tits as the older man began to pleasure them with his mouth. You could do nothing but exhale raggedly and run your fingertips across the back of his shoulders. He began to move ravenously downward until you could feel his hot breath stop at the place between your legs.

He continued exploring your upper body with one hand while the other spread your lower lips. He paused after the air hit you. You felt a deep, painful longing as you began to wonder when or even if he would touch you. He glanced at the desperate look on your face and let out a cruel, loud laugh from between your thighs. "You tease me every fucking day but you can't stand a taste of your own medicine, can you? I tried to warn you that you'd get what you deserve." You let out a meek whimper as he began to move away from your clit and started kissing your thighs, his stubble rough against your soft skin.

He sat back in his chair and unzipped his suit pants. "Come back over here," your boss commanded. You had no choice but to lift yourself off of the cold desk and follow orders. "You're too cruel," you pouted, "This isn't fair," but your protests only deepened the smug expression on Giovanni's face as he pulled his erection out of his pants, eyes following you as you knelt in front of him.

You ran a finger under his cock, up from the base to the tip, letting it fall back down heavily when you reached the end, watching his eye twitch as you grabbed it with a cold hand. You couldn't help but smile. You had barely touched him, but already little signs of weakness chipped through his cold exterior as desire overpowered anything else that could possibly be on his mind. When you squeezed with the slightest pressure, a surprising amount of pre cum spilled out into your palm as you began to gently pump back and forth.

You licked him, listening to how erratic his breathing had become before stopping, only letting your breath hit his tip. You took a long, cruel pause as you watched his face with a devious grin. When you could see that Giovanni was about to say something in protest, just as he began to use his voice, you quickly took his half of his member in your mouth, flicking your tongue up and forcing a deep growl out of him instead of whatever he was about to say. It was followed by a long exhale as you moved him in and out of your mouth, until you could feel his body becoming more rigid.

You kept moving at a steady pace, glancing up at your boss, now completely lost in the way you made his body feel. He grabbed a fistful of your hair, staring down at you as he pushed himself all the way into your mouth as he finished, before pulling back out again. "Swallow it." He tried to use that same authoritative voice again, but for the first time you heard it quiver as he caught his breath. You followed orders as he lifted your face up by the chin to look at him, "I missed you while you were away in Celadon." His eyes studied your face with a soft expression. He sighed, tucking himself back in his pants as he leaned back, all of the tension leaving his body. You had never seen him look this relaxed.

He pulled you up to sit in his lap again, this time gently and facing him. You put your hands on his chest and fiddled with his clothes. "From now on, will you dress more professionally at work?" He asked, eyes on your lips, arms around you. You smiled and nodded. "Yes sir." You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping up to grab your clothes and get ready to go back out into the office building, his heavy gaze still on you. You knew he would let you stay longer, but it would be more fun to keep teasing him. No matter how many times he has to teach you this lesson. "See you tomorrow, boss!" You smiled, trying not to skip as you walked out of his office.


End file.
